


Dawning

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together...forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

The earth is like a like a living instrument, teeming with the sounds and melodies of new life, new hope, and new beginnings. Only few so in tune with this song of life can truly appreciate the beauty of it all. The crashing of the billowing waves upon the shore, the soft clicks of crabs scrambling through the sand, the echoes of distant voices within the town…..all sound so different, and every sound unique, yet together form something so intricately wonderful and strangely beautiful that makes living, no, experiencing each and every day that much more special. And though despite the corruption within this world, there will always be an overshadowing hue of love and intimacy that will forever echo across time. 

*  
Sapphire began her melodic hum again. Pressed up against Sapphire’s chest, Ruby’s head rose and fell in synch with the rise and fall of Sapphire’s chest. The soft vibrations of Sapphire’s melody, lulled Ruby into a soft and pleasant trance as she revelled in the beauty of the moment and savored every wavelength of sound from her lover’s voice. Then Sapphire’s voice dimmed to a halt. Ruby tilted her head upward to examine Sapphire’s stolid features, as she looked out into the distant horizon where the sun was slowly dipping into the ocean. 

Ruby interrupted the silence, “Hey,” she began as she adjusted her position and sat straight up to face Sapphire’s sullen one.   
“We’re going to win this, and you and me-we’re going to be together..forever” She relished the last line, emphasizing the love and opportunity that forever held for the both of them. 

Sapphire’s plump lips pulled into a smile at Ruby’s words. Her hand ghosted around the outline of Ruby’s face as if it were porcelain doll that would break if she wasn’t too careful. Ruby had always been the strong and impatient one, with a fiery and stubborn will that isn’t always too pleasant to be around. Yet with Sapphire, Ruby is always tame- overflowing with so much care and affection that continually surprises Sapphire each and every day. Sapphire wanted to just live in this moment, and nestle in it for forever, before the war will break out, before the possible looming end, before...Sapphire shut her eyes in protest to her negative thoughts, as her hands pulled away from Ruby’s face only to cover her own. 

“Ruby, what if we don’t win this war? I believe in us, and I believe in Rose Quartz, but….what if… what if we don’t get forever and-”

Strong arms wrapped around Sapphire’s trembling form. “Shh, Sapphire, it’s okay.” Ruby gently moved away Sapphire’s hands to uncover her delicate blue face, and smiled deeply. “Together, we are stronger. Together, we are unstoppable. Together, we are the perfect match.” A soft kiss plants a burning mark upon Sapphire’s cheek, as their hug deepens. They melt into each other’s arms, as the light of the sun’s rosy coral hue illuminates the sky. 

Settling back into their original position, Sapphire resumes her lullaby content with the hope of tomorrow and the song of the earth. Together...forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. It's just some quick little dribble, but I hope to expound more on this ship :D! I'm absolutely infatuated with these two.


End file.
